


Built Like A Bear

by CourierNinetyTwo



Series: Goldilocks & The Three Dates (Modern AU) [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Yang takes Weiss to the gym, and things get a little heated.





	Built Like A Bear

**Author's Note:**

> A request from sailorscooby!

It wasn't really a mystery why Yang was so big.

After dating for this long, Weiss had seen the entire process of her girlfriend bulking and cutting for fights, which included a mountain of food and relentless hours in the gym. She knew the physiological ins and outs of building muscle, having read through any number of fitness magazines that Yang left around when she was waiting for something to cook or a call from the office to come in.

All that cool logic went out the window the moment Weiss saw Yang lift three hundred pounds of metal up off the floor and press it over her head.

" _How_ _?_ " The soft exclamation left suddenly dry lips as Yang silently counted to three, every muscle straining in her body, and slowly brought the barbell back down.

It touched the padded floor beneath her with a muted clang, but only for a few seconds before Yang performed the lift again, body moving like a well-oiled machine. Except that machines were cold and rigid steel and Weiss knew her lover was anything but, bright blue eyes sweeping over the tight flex that rippled down Yang's back as the bar went towards the ceiling again. A drop of sweat escaped from her tight blonde ponytail, caressing the nape of Yang's neck before disappearing past the boundary of a mercifully thin, ragged tank top, and Weiss bit her lip so hard it stung.

How was she supposed to survive five sets of this?

Much as Weiss enjoyed the presentation, Yang's focus was just as compelling. At times the older woman was prone to distraction, especially when her energy was running high, but here in the gym, determination ruled. Not until the very last repetition did Yang drop the bar for good and look away from the mirror, brushing a few stray sweat-damp strands of hair away from her face.

"Okay, I'm warmed up." White teeth flashed in an eager smile. "Ready to do your first deadlift, babe?"

This was far from the first time they had been to the gym together, but Weiss tended to stick to the cardio side of the room, burning away the stress of her week with an endless treadmill run. She'd taken one of those kettlebell classes downstairs once, but it felt like any second the round weights were going to fly right out of her hands, and the last thing she needed was to cause a lawsuit while trying to blow off steam from work. Yang had suggested she learn some basic lifts, and despite some concern that she might make a total fool of herself, Weiss agreed.

Except now she was so distracted by Yang holding onto something heavy might be more of a trial than expected.

"Sure." Weiss said, then reached for her water bottle to guzzle half of it down before they got started.

"I'll switch out the plates for you." Each one was a solid forty-five pounds, and Weiss almost bit the lid of her bottle as tension coiled up the line of Yang's forearms, separating each plate from the bar and returning it to the stack. "We're just starting with the bar."

She frowned at that; it seemed a little light. "Really?"

"It's heavier than you think." Wiping the sweat off calloused hands onto her shorts, Yang raised a brow. "Trust me, I've accidentally stubbed my toe on the damn thing enough times to know that."

Weiss followed a gesture directing her to stand right in front of the bar. What she didn't expect was Yang pressing up behind her, tan fingers guiding her knees further apart. Once they were shoulder-width, her girlfriend let go, but Weiss could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears.

"Now you're going to drop down and lift the bar with both hands." Yang directed, breath ruffling the very top of Weiss' hair. "But your feet have to stay flat, and hips back. It'll feel like you're trying to push right through the floor."

After a deep exhale, Weiss bent down, wrapping her fingers around the steel bar. The rough grip bit into her palms, but that made it easier to find a solid hold. When she pushed her hips back, however, they bumped right into Yang's.

Broad hands caught right against Weiss' ribs, making sure she didn't lose balance. "I'll be behind you for the first one, okay? You can hurt yourself if you don't move right."

"Right, of course." Weiss said, the words coming out a bit too fast.

"Push up and forward with your hips." Yang's hands slipped down a few inches to emphasize exactly where she meant. "Keep your spine tense."

There was no danger of it being _relaxed_ , that was for sure, Weiss thought to herself, but used her bluster to put force into the lift and bring the bar all the way up to her hips. It was definitely heavier than she expected, but the movement was smooth with Yang guiding her, and Weiss squeezed tight to keep the weight from falling.

"It's okay, you can drop it." She heard the smile in Yang's voice. "Be like the assholes who grunt and toss it on the floor so everyone in the room knows they're lifting."

Weiss laughed at that, but there was something exciting about just letting the bar slip right out of her hands. It landed with a faint thud, and she turned her head enough that the tip of her ponytail brushed over Yang's shoulder.

"So how many more of those am I supposed to do?" Weiss asked.

"Let's try four more." Yang sounded so excited, it was impossible not to smile. "If that's not too bad, we'll do another set and build up every week okay?"

"That's a good idea." Turning around all the way, Weiss pressed her body against Yang's, tilting her head up so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes. "But I've got a better one."

The flush that suffused Yang's face proved how quick she had caught on. "Yeah?"

"We finish our workout in the shower." Weiss whispered, then popped up onto her toes to give Yang a kiss. "How's that sound?"

"Well, I just got started." Yang murmured against her lips. "So we're going to have to go a few rounds to get me caught up."

Blue eyes lit up at the implication. "Deal."

She was about to take a step back when Yang's arms came around her and lifted hard enough that both feet came right off the ground. Scrambling to hold onto broad shoulders, Weiss squeaked as she went up and over them instead, a hard grip on her legs keeping her from slipping down Yang's back completely. Instead, she had a face full of tank top, and a marvelous, direct view of her girlfriend from the waist down.

"Are you carrying me the whole way there?" Weiss asked, more amused than anything else.

"Uh-huh." She felt -- and saw -- Yang squat down, securing the bar in her other hand. "Once I put this away."

They wouldn't want to make a mess, after all.

Not _here_ , anyway.

\--

  



End file.
